


Authella Poem

by thecookiedimension



Series: Fandom Inspired Poetry [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Authella, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiedimension/pseuds/thecookiedimension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem inspired by Cruella de Vil and Isaac Heller (Author) in Once Upon A Time.</p><p>I ship them but not as strongly as my other OTPs in OUAT. But I have a fabulous friend who ships them almost obsessively. She is the rightful captain of the ship. She has been so kind and gracious to me (like for real), and she likes my poems, so I thought I should write something for her. So this poem is for her and for all the Authella shippers out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authella Poem

The heart wants what it wants  
Attempt on an explanation is futile  
Nothing makes sense when the heart speaks  
Maybe it's genetics too?  
Mostly, it's something else  
Something undiscovered  
Something foolish  
Something dangerous

All love is dangerous  
if you think about it hard  
All possible sense diminishes  
And yet some of us even choose a more dangerous option  
But then we do not really choose  
We don't, right?  
Because the heart wants what it wants

*  
We say we don't want to get hurt  
Or we don't really feel anything about people who are plainly stupid,  
other than amusement and entertainment  
But sometimes,  
the heart or the remaining shreds of it  
can still feel things  
without even consciously allowing it to open  
without the intention of being ordinary  
like these people, stupidly motivated by love  
Stupid people who are in love  
But the heart gets tangled to attractive, unusual, weird things,  
and people  
It's mere curiosity, we say  
We lust for the unknown  
Most get anxiety by thoughts of the unknown  
But mostly, it's the curiosity for it  
So it makes sense to latch to the unknown  
Or does it?

Can it be that the mind breaks down like a threadbare?  
While the heart builds us up, sewing us together like a fur coat?

Your mind, not wanting any of this nonsense  
While the heart is there wanting what it wants


End file.
